What the future brings
by lagrimasechuva
Summary: NEW ACCOUNT, PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS 'LOVESNOTENOUGH'. It's graduation day and you never know what the future brings. Well, after a certain someone appears, Caroline holds all the answers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Lovelies!

**IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS!**

This is my new account, previously, some of you might know me by "lovesnotenough" author of the VD fanfiction "What the future brings". Well, let me explain it to you why I have been missing from the ff world.

I'm a senior in high school and I have a REALLY important exam that - in my country - is the only thing that allows me to go to a good college. Anyway, in July I traveled abroad to study English at a university in California. When I came back, I totally forgot my password and when I tried to get it back, I discovered I had lost my email. Just. Like. That. Now I had to create this new account and I'll be posting all of the previous chapters from WTFB and the new ones I'll be writing to finish this story (yes, all of this mess made me have a huge writer's block and I almost gave up).

So, if you were a WTFB reader, sorry for all this time I made you wait and I promise I'll try to make it better. If you weren't, come check it out and let me know what you think! The uploads will take some time because of school but I'll do my best.

Thanks again, lovelies. Hope everything goes right this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Caroline" – that accented voice spoke as I looked for Elena and Bonnie.

"You actually came! Never would have thought that the world's most powerful creature would accept an invitation from me." – I answered and couldn't help the smirk that appeared upon my lips.

"Well love, there's always an exception. And, of course, I wouldn't miss your graduation. Incredible speech by the way, very…_touching_.

Although he was being his flattery self, there was something wrong. He smiled, but it never reachedhis eyes.

"Thanks! So I take it you're coming to my graduation dinner at the Salvatore's…that will be interesting!" I suppressed a laugh as the comical thought of having the hybrid sitting at the table with my friends – his enemies, hit me.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to make it." He looked down and took some steps to get closer. God, he looked great in a suit! "That's too bad! You're gonna miss a bunch of dead teenagers remembering better times and being depressed." He laughed at my little comment but, again, the sad eyes. We gazed at each other and I cursed myself for not being able to look away from those beautiful blue eyes. Caroline, get a hold of yourself! As the battle in my head continued, he took a velvet box from a pocket inside his suit and walked even closer to me, taking my hands in his and closing my fingers around the object. I frozed and he just stared at me.

"Open it, it's yours."

"Klaus, you didn't have to buy me a gift…"

"I'm just returning what was already yours, love."

Confused at his statement, I opened the box and suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was the bracelet he gave me to wear at the ball. The very one I rudely threw at him at his mansion. "Thank you. Really." I could feel my eyes getting watery. I mean, after all I've done, he still understands me and…likes me?

"It was nothing, love. A beauty like you deserves more than anyone can give you. Even me." His hands were in fists and he was looking lost, like he was battling himself just like I was earlier. "Are we still talking about the bracelet, Klaus?" In return, he just locked the bracelet on my right arm and continued holding my wrist. His face was so close that I could actually smell him. He wasn't wearing any cologne, but his smell was…incredible. It filled my nostrils and appealed to me. Ugh, why is he so good and so bad at the same time?

"Caroline, love, the reason I'm here today is – he hesitated - to say goodbye. I know you said I don't owe you anything, but I had to do this. You're not ready to accept my offer, but I assure you I will wait for you. Ehen you're ready, come to me. I'll show you the world, no string attached. I can give you everything – he paused and looked deep into my soul – and you don't need to give me anything. Perhaps, just a chance to show you who I really am.

I couldn't speak. A million thoughts were running through my mind. I felt like an idiot! The man basically said what every girl wants to hear and I just stood there! As I was lost in my thoughts, Klaus had a pained look in his eyes, but I didn't move, I wanted to say something but nothing came out. He turned around and started walking.

HELLO! EARTH TO CAROLINE! You're really letting him go? He's the only guy that truly cared about you and now he's walking away from your life for God knows how long! I should go after him…NO, I SHOULDN'T! He ruined my friends lives! Just because he "fancies" me doesn't mean it's true. I mean, he's a billion years old for God's sake!

"Klaus!" I ran to him and he turned around. Before I could stop myself, I was hugging him. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel, to surrender and enjoy his touch. I felt him hesitant for two seconds and then he embraced me. It was wonderful. I felt safe. In that moment, we were no longer in Mistyc Falls. It was just the two of us, no drama, no worries…it was the best feeling ever. He was taking deep breaths and I smiled at the thought of him smelling my hair. A few minutes passed and I started to let go of him. I couldn't be that person, not right now, at least. We gazed at each other and his eyes were filled with a sparkle that, I must confess, my eyes shared.

"Klaus, I really want to go with you, but…"

"But you can't. I know, love." He got a strand of my hair away from my face, slightly caressing my jaw with his thumb and gave me the prettiest smile I've ever seen. "Goodbye, Caroline." Before he could walk away, I hugged him again with all my strength but, this time, as I let go, I whispered in his ear "I'll miss you. And I'll see you. Soon." I smiled. It was true, I couldn't deny it anymore. "I'll miss you too." He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes enjoying the tingling sensation. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. Sadness hit me like a stake right through my heart but I managed to calm myself. It wouldn't be forever.

"Caroline, finally!" - Elena approached me - "You were here this whole time? Come on, we're gonna be late for dinner." I didn't move, I just stared at the empty space in front of me. "Caroline? Is there something wrong?" - I noticed she was getting worried and got out of my trance – "What? Oh, it's nothing…I'm just thinking about the future."

"Don't worry, Care. Seriously. Great things are waiting for us, you'll see. Now let's go celebrate!"

I smiled and touched the bracelet. It was true. The future would definitely bring great things.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the middle of the night again. Sleep wasn't really necessary but I couldn't help but feel restless. I didn't have a good night's sleep since that day. Since he was gone.

I got up and made some coffee. Apartment share with the girls proved to be a lot harder than I thought. Bonnie usually spent the whole day locked in her room studying her grimoires and Elena was always with Damon. On top of all that, college was horrible. I had a few ''friends'' but, the truth is that I've never felt so alone in my whole life. Tyler wasn't here, Stefan was taking some time to himself, my best friends didn't seem to notice me, my mother was miles away and Klaus…

_I miss him._

I finished my coffee and decided to go for a walk. It was becoming a habit of mine to wander around the streets until sunrise. I'm a vampire. I should feel good, powerful! But all I felt was pain. Pain because every single thing I did in my whole life was to see others happy and I always ended up hurt, pain because me and friends didn't deserve to live through constant fear of something new coming up to ruin our lives…and mostly, pain because nobody cared. Being a vampire made me someone new. I was ageless. Fearless. But right now, I felt like the old human second best control freak Caroline was coming back.

I got to the apartment and let out a loud sigh before entering. "Everything will get better Caroline, don't worry" – I said to myself. As I entered my bedroom, everything was silent. The girls were still asleep. I took off my shoes and opened my bedside drawer, taking the old piece of paper and looking at his drawing until I fell asleep.

- KC-

Klaus' pov.

I was always a patient man. I waited centuries to break my curse and I could wait even more to conquer New Orleans but, I couldn't wait for her. I needed Caroline by my side right now. The last few months were filled with frustration and I usually stayed all day in my room, reading, sketching…waiting. She didn't call, didn't text but, of course, I was aware of every little thing about her life. I often sent vampires and even some trustable werewolves to protect her and bring me information.

New Orleans was one of my favorite places to be, but I was getting more and more bored with it each day. Marcel wasn't insufferable, but his need to transform everything in a spectacle was rather irritating and he was standing in my way, so, eventually, I would have to get rid of him. Then there was this bartender. She was nothing compared to Caroline, but some things about her reminded me of the baby vampire, and that was enough to let all the frustration come back to me.

I went to my studio and started gathering every material I needed to paint the image I had of Caroline in my head. My mind was playing with me. Everyday, a new scenario was displayed and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I painted it. There were dozens of portraits of her face, her smile… Just as I was about to start, my phone caught my attention; I considered checking, but it was just a text and it could wait, I had to paint.

_I miss her._


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my clock. Shit, I'm late! I ran in vampire speed and got to my first class just 10 minutes late. Thank God! I walked towards my friends seat until I heard one of them – Amy – talking to the other girls.

"It seems our little friend Caroline is not coming today."

"Thank God!" – Some of the girls said. WHAT? Before I could stop myself, I was using my vampire abilities to hear more clearly what they were saying. "She's so boring. She's always saying how she wants a normal, quiet life. – Amy scoffed – As if her life had any exciment bigger than planning a stupid prom!"

All the girls agreed and started laughing. BITCHES! I can't believe I considered them my friends! I could easily show how wrong they were, but I couldn't do that today. I was too damaged to even think about any of that. So, I left the classroom and started walking home to clear my head.

"How come that always happens to me? When will I find someone who likes me for who I am? Well, Klaus did. Shut up!" And there I was again, battling myself. That happened a lot when Klaus was the subject.

As I walked inside the building, I ran in to Elena. Great! At least there was someone I could talk to. "Hey Lena, aren't you going to class today?" – I asked. "Hey Care! No, actually, I came here just to change. I'm going out with Damon." – Well, so much for talking.

"Oh…ok"

"Is there something wrong, Care?"

"No, nothing. Go. Have fun." – I faked a smile.

"Ok, I will!" – She smiled back and left.

So…I guess it's just me again. I went to my room to get my drawing. It was the only thing that brought me peace when I needed. Where is it? I panicked and looked everywhere but I couldn't find it! I sat on my bed and let the frustration take over. Soon the tears were running through my face. I just need someone to rely on.

Before I could stop myself, I sent him a message. We were friends, right? Friends can text each other. Ten, fifteen minutes later and he still didn't answer. UGHHH, what's taking him so long? You know what? I'm calling him. If friends can text, they sure can call!


	5. Chapter 5

(Klaus' P.O.V)

She was calling me. Caroline was calling me. Was she ready? Is she coming to New Orleans? No. The Caroline I know isn't ready yet. There must be something wrong. I picked up and met silence.

"Caroline?"

"Hey…" – her voice was low but just the satisfaction of hearing it put a smile on my face. "Is there something wrong, love?"

"No, nothing. – she hesitated – how…how are you?"

"In the moment, I'm worried. What's wrong?" Now I could hear her taking a deep breath. "It's just…I wanted to talk to someone. My friends are busy, my mom is always working…I feel so alone and this day couldn't get any worse!" – She started rambling. Caroline was so adorable and she didn't even know it. "…and you're my friend, so I thought maybe, just maybe, we could talk. Because, you know, we are such good friends!" – I laughed. I could notice her light through the phone and not only that, she needed someone and she called _me._

"Klaus? You still there?"

"Ah, sorry love. Keep going, I want to know everything." – And she told me. We talked about every little thing about her life and I couldn't help but feel both happy and sad. Happy because I got to know more of her; her perspective of life was so different, she was such a good person. But sad because she was upset and I couldn't hold her.

"I've got to go now, Bonnie is home." – My smile instantly fell. "Right… I hope everything gets better."

"Me too. – suddenly she got quiet – Hey Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thanks. You were a really good friend today. I feel much better now." – She was thanking me? I must be doing something right for the first time! "Anytime sweetheart. Does that mean I'm not so terrible anymore?" – I smiled. "Don't push your luck, Mikaelson." – She laughed and it was the prettiest sound I've ever heard.

We hanged up and I noticed we talked for more than three hours. It couldn't be, I felt like it was only minutes! But one thing I was sure: Caroline was one hell of a girl and I couldn't wait to hear her voice again.


	6. Chapter 6

(Caroline's P.O.V)

"STEFAN! – I hugged him – I missed you so much!"

"Calm down, Care – he laughed – I missed you too."

"Come on, we have A LOT of catching up to do." - I was so happy! My best friend was here and he was the only one O could talk to about Klaus without being murdered…I guess.

"So, where have you been? Not in a killing spree, I hope." – I said. "I've been…everywhere. I decided to visit some of Lexi's favorite cities and no, I didn't kill anyone." – He smiled. "Good." – My phone vibrated. It was a message from _him._

"Good morning, love ;)" – God, even through the phone he was charming. I answered "Good morning, wolfboy ;)" Well, two can play that game. I received his response almost instantly and soon we were talking about everything and nothing. It was a habit. Everyday we would text or call each other and talk for hours. Yep, I was falling, hard. I am so screwed.

"Hey Care, could you at least pretend you're listening to me?"

"What? Sorry, Stef." – I gave him a embarrassed smile. "It's ok. But who's the secret admirer?" – I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my face. "Was it really that obvious?" – I asked. "No, just the huge smile on your face gave you away – he laughed – so, who's the guy? I, as your best friend, have to know if he's good enough for you."

Well, I guess I couldn't delay this anymore. "Actually, you already know him…" – Stefan went from happy to serious in seconds. "Go on, Care." Ok, that was it. "It's Klaus." He stood silent and took a long breath. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised… and I guess if that's what you really want, I'm happy for you." – he said. "Really?" – he held my hands and answered "Really. Look, I'll probably regret this later but…he's not that bad." Ok, now I was confused. "Care, what I'm trying to say is that he was like a brother to me in the 20's and I can see he clearly cares a lot about you. Just be careful, ok? Sometimes his temper gets the best of him and I don't want you to get hurt." I quickly gave him a hug. I knew I could count on him! "I will! Stefan, you're the best!"

This was one of the best days of my life! My best friend didn't think I was stupid and he was happy for me! "Anyway, enough about me! How many hearts did Stefan Salvatore broke?" Suddenly, he was tense. "Yeah, about that…Caroline, there is someone. Actually, she's joining us."

He looked behind me and when I turned, I couldn't believe. It was her. Rebekah Mikaelson.


	7. Chapter 7

****(Caroline's P.O.V)

Ok class, pair up! You will have to plan, coordinate and host an event due two weeks away. It will be your main grade. I'll write down the themes and you'll pick randomly. "Excuse me Mrs. Callaghan, there are not enough students. I think Caroline will have to do this task by herself." – Amy said and put on a fake sad face. Ugh, she was asking for it. Before I could answer, Mrs. Callaghan said "I'm sure that by your experience, you can handle it. Can't you, Forbes?"

"Of course. I won't disappoint you." – I smiled. I would host the best event this teacher will ever see in her entire life! "Ok, let's see wich theme goes to Amy and Sarah." The themes started being determined, but I didn't really pay attention, my head was full of ideas. Suddenly, I heard my name being called. "Caroline, the only theme left is valentine's dinner." - I nodded. I would plan an unforgettable dinner!

"I'm here!" – I yelled as I walked inside of Stefan and Rebekah's temporary house. They were here for two weeks already and my relationship with Barbie was doing pretty well – of course some calls from Klaus made her behave – but she was actually really nice.

"No need to yell, Caroline. We're all vampires here." – She smiled. "Hey Bekah!" – I said and gave her a quick hug. "Stefan is out so, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. I just came here to say hi. I have this big event I need to plan for college and it has to be perfect!" She looked at me and gave me a knowing smile. "From the look on your face, I would say that that bitch Amy challenged you." Yep, she knew me very well. "Not with all the words, but yeah." I poured some juice in two glasses. "So, let's start! I have nothing to do and we both know the best parties happen when we are together." I handed a glass to her. "I don't know…"

"Shut up! I'm helping you. Now, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and started walking. "Alright, alright." Ugh, she could be so bossy sometimes.

After 2 long hours discussing and finally agreeing about the details of my dinner, me and Rebekah lied down In her bed, both exhausted.

"So…when are you going to New Orleans?" I stared at her but she was looking at the ceiling. "What? Who says I'm going?"

"No one. It's just you and my brother can't live one day without talking to each other and Nik can't help bringing you up when he calls me. You guys are too obvious." If I could blush, I'm sure I would be burning red. "It's not like that… I mean, I don't… We didn't talk about this."

"Well, you should. My brother is crazy about you and I can see you care about him too. You just have to stop denying." This time, it was my turn to look at the ceiling. "But, how can I do that? I mean, he has done so many terrible things…I can't just get over that!" She scoffed. "Have you tried? Caroline, you're my friend, but you can be so stubborn! You have the chance to be happy but you refuse to give in."

"What kind of person would I be if I started dating someone who only brought misery to my friends lives?" She turned to me and took a deep breath. "Someone who deserves to be happy. You're out of Mystic Falls…start living! And the first rule of truly living is do the thing you're most afraid of."

I got up and started pacing. "You know what? You're right. It's my turn to be happy! Oh my God…What should I do? Do I tell him or…I don't know!" Rebekah got up and put both hands on my shoulders. "CAROLINE, CALM DOWN!" I came out of my daze "Sorry, but you put those thoughts in my head, now DEAL WITH IT!" She let go of me and said "Just relax, I'll take care of it."

"REBEKAH MIKAELSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" She got up and left the room. "You'll see. Now go have your daily talk with my brother, I'm going to take a shower." I could hear a door being closed. "What?" – I screamed. "Stefan can't keep any secrets from me, darling."

I stood open mouthed for about 5 seconds before I made my way to the door. Ughhh, I'm gonna kill Stefan! But, not right now. I had a phone call to make.


	8. Chapter 8

(Klaus' P.O.V)

I finished another glass of whiskey. Today was a good day. In fact, everyday was. I got to spend all my time texting her and later I would hear her voice.

At first, she was hesitant, she didn't trust me. Then, she saw me as a friend. But now…I was reaching out to her. I knew that I would have to change a lot of things, but for her, I would. She was so full of light that it was almost a sin to want her. Caroline would be my downfall or my salvation; all I knew is that I couldn't be without her.

A message made me snap out of my thoughts. A smile crept up but it instantly fell when I noticed it wasn't Caroline. Instead, it was my dear sister.

"Call me first thing tomorrow."

I barely had time to think what could she possibly want, when a call from Caroline made it's way. She was calling sooner than I expected, I was still at the bar. I thought about making her wait until I get home, but obviously, decided against it.

"Hello, love. Miss me already?" – I joked, wishing that was the case. "Hi! Ugh, stop being so full of yourself. I just want to talk to you about some things." When I was going to answer, another voice was heard.

"Want another shot, Klaus?" Shit. Camille. "Who's that?" – Caroline asked. I got up and left Camille standing there, confused. "Nobody" – I said. "Well, it didn't seem like it." She was angry. She had that tone of voice that screamed "you're screwed".

"It was just a bartender, sweetheart. Nothing you should worry about."

"Oh, it was that Camille girl? Yeah, Bekah told me all about her little crush on you." So, she was jealous. I wonder what expression she used in moments like this. "Relax, darling. She is nothing compared to you." She instantly answered – "I bet she's not!" I couldn't help myself and let out a chuckle. "You're gorgeous when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Who says I'm jealous? You know, you have to stop being so self-centered." I smiled. She changed subject and never really said what was the reason she called in the first place, but I didn't mind. We talked and she told me all about her event at college, how frustrating some girl was and all the details about her day. When we hang up, I couldn't help but think: why was I still here?


	9. Chapter 9

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I woke up with a massive headache. It was 2 p.m. already and I had a red mark on my forehead from sleeping on top of my books. It was becoming a habit since the dinner was finally approaching and I had yet to make everything perfect.

The place was settled – it was a beautiful park that the town's people were very proud due to the many investments made over the years to make it an enjoyable place. The tents were rented, the catering service was settled (after a lot of arguments) and Klaus' panels were on their way. The only thing missing were the invitations that Rebekah gladly took care for me, leaving me just to pick them up this afternoon. I would have everything ready two days before the actual dinner but, you know me, overthinking is never too much.

The days had gone so fast, my mind was working non-stop and the only thing keeping me sane was Klaus. Nik. It amazed me how much he had grown on me. He could be so charming and romantic but at the same time, cocky, arrogant and dam irritating. It bothered me. Not the fact that he had multiple personalities, impulsive behavior and bad temper, but the fact that I didn't seem to care anymore. Yes, he had killed and yes, he had tortured, but he was different around me. Better.

My phone interrupted my thoughts and, of course, it was Bekah.

"Get up, get dressed. We're going to find you the perfect outfit." As fast as she had called, she hang up. I entered my bathroom – reluctantly – to take a shower. These dam Mikaelsons.

**Klaus' P.O.V**

"Hello, little sister." – I said, smiling to myself. "Brother! What took you so long? I told you to call me in the morning, if I remember correctly." I could already imagine the typical "irritated Rebekah" face. A mixture of angry with pouty that only a Mikaelson could pull it off.

"Contrary to popular belief, I have more important subjects than your weekly spat."

"Still pinning over Caroline, I see. Anyway, you should've called sooner because that's exactly what I want to talk about."

I was mentally kicking myself. I was not in the mood to do the sentimental talk, especially with my annoying sister. "As much as I would love to chat, I'm not up for discussing feelings today."

"Shut up, Nik. You don't even know what I want to talk about. I have an idea and you'll listen whether you like it or not!" I took a deep breath and she took that as a sign that she could continue. "This sounds like one of your little evil plans, dear sister."

"Don't worry, Nik. This one is just a plan, no evil in it." I smiled at her statement. "We'll see." This should be interesting.

**An hour later…**

"I know it's kind of cheesy and you'll have to act, well…_a bit_ out of character but I guess that won't be a problem considering how you behave when Caroline is on the equation. So, what do you think?"

I couldn't help my smile. It was perfect for Caroline. She would love it, there was no denying that but of course I didn't need to tell Rebekah. It would only increase her enormous ego.

"I'll do it." – I said firmly. "Great! – she squealed – She will love it! Now that that's settled, I have to go. Caroline and I are going shopping. I'll text you the details tomorrow and Nik?"

"What now, Bekah?"

"Don't ruin this." The line went dead and this time I really hoped I could make things right.


End file.
